Just See The Truth
by Chairmann Meoow
Summary: Ponto de vista da Maryse para os acontecimentos no Salão dos Acordos. SPOILER de Cidade de Vidro


**_Just See The Truth_**

Maryse olhava ao redor, procurando pelo seu filho. O encontrou, conversando com Isabelle e uma garota licantrope, mas não lembrava do nome dela. May? Maia? Rolou os olhos, aquilo não era exatamente o que importava. Alexander parecia distraído, procurando alguém – para a aliança, talvez?

Sentiu alguém se mover ao seu lado, e viu que Robert fazia o mesmo. O olhou por algum tempo, até perceber certa inquietação no marido. Voltou os olhos para onde mirava antes, sem ver quem esperava.

- Onde ele está? – Questionou. Estava preocupada com quem ia ser o parceiro do garoto.

- Ali. – Apontou. – Aquele é o Magnífico Feiticeiro do Brooklyn? Alexander vai pedir a ele?

Ela não respondeu, continuou com os olhos fixos. Sabia que, na cabeça do homem – e na sua, admitia com certa relutância –, era impossível que alguém tão poderoso quisesse um shadowhunter que mal completara 18 anos como par.

Viu os olhos do downworlder se abrirem surpresos, e pouco depois ele estender a mão para o seu filho, permitindo que o marcasse. Alexander repetiu a marca em si, logo em seguida.

Só depois disso percebeu o quão afastados dos outros eles estavam e se perguntou qual o motivo. Arregalou os olhos com a resposta. Seu filho estava beijando Magnus Bane.

_Na boca._

Deixou o queixo cair e levou a mão a boca, embora isso não aliviasse o susto. Olhou ao redor. Todos encaravam o casal. Robert estava furioso ao seu lado, todavia se apoiou nele de qualquer forma. Sentia suas pernas falharem.

_Como podia nunca ter percebido que Alexander era gay?_

De repente, tudo fazia sentido em sua mente. O filho nunca tinha se dito interessado em alguma garota. E, nos últimos tempos, o feiticeiro sempre estava por perto. Havia até mesmo o curado, sem nenhum custo.

Viu os dois saírem do Salão dos Acordos, sob muitos olhares – que, é claro, voltaram-se a ela e ao marido em seguida. Analisou o lugar, buscando descobrir quem sabia sobre isso.

Primeiro, procurou a filha. Os irmãos eram muito próximos, com certeza ela saberia de algo. Ela sorria para o daylighter, e parecia pouco surpresa com aquilo tudo, como o próprio vampiro. Depois disso, buscou Clary. Ela sorria para Jocelyn e Lucian, e seu olhar demostrava que estava feliz por Alec.

Fechou os olhos, acariciando as têmporas. Aquilo era demais para ser digerido em tão pouco tempo. Conversaria com o filho depois.

Passava um pouco das 9h da manhã quando Maryse bateu na porta do quarto. Estava nervosa, admitia. Não sabia o que ia ouvir do filho. Suspirou, ouvindo um _"Entre"_ e abriu, adentrando o cômodo.

- Alexander? – O olhou, incerta. Ele estava sentado na cama, lendo um livro. – Podemos conversar?

Ele a olhou, vacilante. – Claro, mãe. – Respondeu-lhe, e sorriu fracamente.

Maryse não pode evitar pensar que o modo como ele sorrira para Magnus era muito mais acolhedor. E o deixava mais bonito.

- Eu... – Mordeu o lábio, talvez pela primeira vez em anos. – Pra ser sincera, eu não sei nem por onde começar. Acho que é melhor _você _me explicar o que foi aquilo.

- Mãe... – Ele sibilou, baixando o olhar. Estava nervoso, ela podia perceber. E sabia que o modo como estava falando não ajudava, mas se ele precisava arcar com as consequências do que fizera. – Eu... Sou gay.

- Pude perceber isso. – Retrucou, ríspida. Mais do que gostaria.

Alec escolheu ignorar. – E, bem, não era assim que eu queria que vocês descobrissem, mas... Magnus Bane é meu... Namorado.

- Desde quando? – Questionou, olhando-o. Quando ele abriu a boca para responder, ela o cortou. – Quer saber, esqueça. Não precisa me responder isso, não sei se quero saber.

O garoto riu, de leve. – Desde pouco depois dele me curar aquela vez.

- Pensei ter dito que não queria saber.

- Mãe...

Maryse suspirou. – Olha, Alexander, não é porque eu... – Ela pausou, buscando as palavras certas. – Posso lidar com isso, que os outros irão. A Clave não vai gostar, e seu pai está furioso.

- Eu sei disso. – Baixou o olhar. – Por isso, sempre foi um segredo.

- Isabelle e Clarissa sabiam.

- Eu contei a Izzy. Clary descobriu sozinha.

- Que seja. – Retrucou, levantando-se. – Eu quero conhece-lo. É o mínimo que espero de vocês dois.

Não esperou uma resposta, apenas saiu do quarto. Sua cabeça latejava.

Maryse sorriu ao se despedir dos filhos, Jace e Clary – que iam para a praça antes dele, do marido e dos Penhallow – e não pode deixar de notar que Robert o ignorara. Suspirou, pela conversa de antes percebera que Alexander estava ciente de que isso aconteceria.

Quando se afastaram um pouco do outro casal, não pode se impedir de perguntar. - Você o ignorou. Por quê?

- Isso é demais para mim, Maryse.

Andaram em silêncio depois disso.

Quando conheceu o Magnífico Feiticeiro, todas as primeiras impressões _maldosas_ que tivera dele se apagaram.

- Mãe, pai... – Alexander sorriu, de mãos dadas com o feiticeiro, quando eles se aproximaram. Maryse reparou no olhar doce e significativo que o downworlder lançou para o filho, quando este se virou rapidamente para si. – Esse é... Meu _namorado_, Magnus Bane.

Ela sentiu o marido endurecer ao seu lado, ouvindo aquela palavra. Não podia julgá-lo, afinal, sua reação fora exatamente a mesma. Viu ele mover o braço, apertando a mão do feiticeiro, e o imitou em seguida.

Ao contrário de Robert, que fora embora na primeira oportunidade, ficou por um tempo conversando com o... Casal. Era algo difícil para ela, digerir tudo isso. Talvez com o tempo...

Sorriu abertamente, como pouco fazia. Viu o marido acenar para si. – Vou deixar vocês dois com os outros. – Levantou-se, indo em direção à Robert. Não, é claro, sem antes comentar: - Por favor, se comportem. – Riu de leve, vendo o filho corar e ter os cabelos bagunçados pelo outro.

Quando se juntou ao marido e aos outros shadowhunters com quem ele conversava, não conseguiu se impedir de olhar novamente para onde estava anteriormente. Estavam todos juntos, rindo. Jace e Clary haviam se juntado aos outros, de mãos atadas.

Não pode deixar de reparar na cabeça do filho reclinada no ombro do namorado. Nem no sorriso que ele exibia, ou como ele parecia mais calmo. Ela sorriu. Talvez tudo que o filho precisasse era daquele homem. Os olhou mais um pouco, e notou que Magnus Bane realmente fazia bem a Alexander, que realmente o amava.

Algo que ela nunca teve, ele tinha. E Maryse não conseguiu não ficar feliz por isso. Olhou o marido, sabendo o quanto ele estava furioso, mas ignorou. Eles iam superar aquilo, tanto o casal, quanto a Clave.

E ela estava torcendo por eles.

**N/A:** Espero que tenham gostado. Foi minha primeira tentativa de escrever algo com TMI, e pra ser sincera acho que estou meio enferrujada ;-;


End file.
